cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 anti-Japanese protests
committed during the * * during the *Senkaku Islands dispute *Chinese publishing of an article about the * | status = Ongoing | goals = * of *Japan paying another 30 billion yen total in to nations affected by Japanese war crimes * of *Transfer of sovereignty of the Senkaku Islands to China and renunciation of Japanese claims on the Senkaku Islands *Renunciation of Japanese claims that a surrounds *Renunciation of Japanese claims on all of the *Renunciation of Japanese claims on the | result = | methods = * * * * * | side1 = Chinese anti-Japan demonstrators Korean anti-Japan demonstrators Vietnamese anti-Japan demonstrations Minor demonstrations elsewhere | side2 = Soviet pro-Japan demonstrations Minor demonstrations elsewhere | side3 = | leadfigures1 = | leadfigures2 = | leadfigures3 = | howmany1 = | howmany2 = | howmany3 = 1,000,000+ Chinese demonstrators 500,000+ Korean demonstrators | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = 100 Japanese injured 6 Japanese killed | casualties_label = | notes = }} The 2011 anti-Japanese protests are a series of ongoing demonstrations, some peaceful, some violent, which are generally being held in China ,Korea, and Vietnam—all members of the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. They were sparked by an article the Chinese media published about the , which brought about renewed hate against Japan in many nations. There are minor demonstrations elsewhere as well as small counter-demonstrations both in and out of the Soviet nations. Demonstrations China On December 14, 2011, spontaneous demonstrations occurred in several cities in the People's Republic of Grand China, including , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . In some cases demonstrators attacked Japanese tourists, damaged vehicles made by Japanese companies, and damaged Japanese supermarkets, businesses (including franchise businesses) and restaurants. In the city of Beijing, demonstrators attacked a group of 30 Japanese high school students taking a tour of China, 6 of whom were killed. Chinese protesters chanted anti-Japanese slogans and yelled derogatory terms towards any Japanese they met, most commonly "小日本" (xiǎo Rìběn) translating to "Puny Japanese" and "日本鬼子" (Cantonese: Yaat Bun Gwai Zi; Mandarin: Rìběn guǐzi) literally translating to "Japanese devils" or "Japanese monsters". The official Chinese stance on the demonstrations are neutral, though there are many reports of Chinese government officials encouraging participation. Internet censorship was extended to cover the subjects of the protest, except for sites organizing the protests. Students at and Universities also reported receiving phone calls from university authorities encouraging them to demonstrate. The Chinese and Korean governments sent a joint message asking the government of Japan to give into the demands of the protesters. Korea Demonstrations in Korea began shortly after demonstrations in China. Demonstrations were peaceful, most likely due to the fact that there are no Japanese in Korea because of strict government regulations. Demonstrations took place in many major Korean cities, including , , , , , and . Like the Chinese protests, protesters chanted anti-Japanese slogans wherever they went. The Korean government has expressed strong support for the protests, even going as far as asking Japan give into the demands of the protesters through a joint diplomatic message with China. Vietnam Protests in Vietnam were not as massive as the latter two nations with most being staged in the northern regions. The Vietnamese government officially declared itself neutral although various members of the showed their support and encouragement for the protests. Counter-demonstrations Within China, Korea, and Vietnam, there are few small-scale counter-demonstrations complied of pro-Japanese and pro-democratic activists although most have been quickly suppressed. End of the Demonstrations Eventually attendance to the demonstrations began to diminish. By December, major demonstrations began to stop as people began to get tired of constantly protesting. Protesters began to feel as if their voice was heard, even if their demands weren't met. The last recorded demonstration occurred on January, though the exact date for the end of the demonstrations is disputed. Category:World War IV